disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
James P. Sullivan/Gallery
Images of James P. Sullivan from Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University. Animation ''Monsters, Inc. Sully.jpg james-p-sulley-sullivan.png FMSTFIS09.png FMSTFIS10.png FMSTFIS12.png FMSTFIS13.png Boo&sulley&mike.png SullyBooMike-MI.png MonstersIncWallpaper800.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg|Sulley snoozing Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-518.jpg|Startled awake Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-589.jpg|"Fight that plaque! Fight that plaque! Scary monsters don't have plaque!" Monsters_002.jpg Mike,_Sulley,_and_other_Monsters_002.jpg Mike,_Sulley,_and_other_Monsters.jpg Clipmonsters14.gif MonstersRex.jpg|Rex from ''Toy Story cameo monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-710.jpg|Sulley on TV Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1250.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1276.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1630.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1506.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1513.jpg|On the front walking with all the other scarers monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1519.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1528.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3091.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3153.jpg|"Look in the bag." monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1535.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-4717.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5847.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7690.jpg|Sulley rescuing Boo Sulley Close Up.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-4820.jpg Sulley.jpg Mikesnewcar.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7832.jpg Tokyo Mater Mike and Sulley.png|Sulley's car cameo in Tokyo Mater Sulley looks happy.jpg|Sulley looks so happy Monsters Inc 0.jpg Asking Sulley for an autograph.jpg|Sulley is confronted by the CDA who asks him for an autograph. Caught in the act.jpg|Simulation terminated monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1928.jpg|"Slumber party." Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-10072.jpg Sulley scaring a kid.jpeg ''Monsters University Sulley-MU.png SulleyID-MU.png SulleyPranksMike-MU.png MikeSulleyCampus-MU.jpg MikeSulley-MU.png SulleyMike-MU.jpg OozmaKappa-MU.png OozmaKappa2-MU.png JamesPSullivan.jpg Sulley_in_Monsters_University.png S175_13Tpub.pub16.101.jpg S445 40dpub.pub16.127.jpg S445_63pub.pub16.143.jpg Cloudy 2.jpg MU-OK-jpg 155106.jpg S761 20dpub-pub16-191.jpg MU Wide 1920x1200 4.jpg Randall&Sulley.png SulleyMU02.jpg Mike Archie.jpg monsters-university-2.jpg Monsters University groupshot.jpg SullyGleww.jpg sullyMU.jpg OOzmakappas.jpg Oozmakappahug.png|Sulley and his friends hugging Tumblr_OKs-practice.jpg Cp FWB Monsters-university 20131029.jpg|Sulley at the right with Mike Were you kissing my hand.jpg Teenage Randall and Teenage Sulley.png Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-10478.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-10469.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-10466.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-6707.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-6705.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-6673.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-6672.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-6656.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-6585.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-10706.jpg E.PNG Monster-University1680-1050.jpg Monsters-university-trailer-screenshot-sulley-and-mike.jpg SulleyUniversity.jpg OozmaKappaHouse.jpg Oozma Kappa Together.jpg Party Central'' MU - Party Central.jpg Party Central.jpg Tumblr n2ame4OlFK1rvhqlvo1 1280.jpg 8.jpg Pc.png Concept art 6238b29f3f0be0400429e71c5990187e.jpg|Early design for Sulley 010a_cbm1gd_145211207x-jpg_rgb.jpg 011a_cbm1gd_145211207x.jpg Sulleymike_concept_danielastrijelva_marker_2010_2.jpg Sulley_development_rickynierva_marker_2009.jpg Disney Parks Appearances Sulley HKDL.jpg|Sulley in Monsters, Inc. Sulley MU HKDL.JPG|Sulley in Monsters University IMG 2290.PNG|Sully at the Motor Cars and Stars Parade Sulley-boo-mike.jpg|Sulley in Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! Sulley Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue!.jpg|Sulley in Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! SulleyMonsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue!.jpg|Sulley in Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! Video Games 190px-Disney universe character art7.jpg Sulley.png Sulleyrender.png 420167_519505541433506_156976670_n.png VideoSulley.PNG Desktop_crystal-sulley.png Disney_Concept_95.jpg Sulley_Concept.jpeg Monsters_Concept.jpg Monsters_&_Incredibles_Concept.jpg Disney_INFINITY_-_Sulley.png SulleyInGame.png monstersu_3.jpg sulley club penguin.png|Sulley in Club Penguin Disneyinfinity-28.jpg|Sully driving in Mr. Incredible's car Rapunzel and Wreck It Ralph.jpg Disneyinfinity.jpg Disney infinity toy box screenshot.jpg Tink&stitch toybox 4.jpg Donald Duck Toy Box9-L.png Fantasylandcarouselhorse.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Sulley Toy.jpg Sully Pin.jpg Sully Plush.jpg sullypop.jpg Disneypin-dca.jpg SulleyMU.jpg SulleyMUplush.jpeg DLR - Disney Pin Trading Night 2013 - Sulley (Spinner).jpeg DSF - Marquee - Monsters University - Mike and Sulley.jpeg DSCN3939.JPG DSCN3945.JPG Sulley Slippers For Kids.jpg MonstersUniversityChristmas.png sulley wobbler.jpg Mike and sulley night lights.jpeg 902076-mike-sulley-archie-001.jpg 902068-mike-and-sulley-001.jpg 902067-monsters-university-cosbaby-set-001.jpg 902062-sulley-001.jpg 901993-randall-002.jpg 901993-randall-001.jpg 901992-mike-diver-version-003.jpg 901992-mike-diver-version-002.jpg 901992-mike-diver-version-001.jpg 901991-mike-002.jpg 901991-mike-001.jpg 901990-sulley-003.jpg 901990-sulley-002.jpg 901990-sulley-001.jpg 901989-boo-monster-version-003.jpg 901989-boo-monster-version-002.jpg 901989-boo-monster-version-001.jpg 901988-boo-003.jpg 901988-boo-002.jpg 901988-boo-001.jpg MI-Hat.jpg MI-Shirt.jpg MI-Sweatshirt.jpg 62-Sulley.jpg Sully-Disney-Infinity-Figure.jpg Crystal_sully.png PTRUCA1-17022607dt.jpg Crystal_Sulley.jpg Sulley-spinaround.png Disney_Infinity2.jpg Sulley_Concept.jpeg Prototype_Sulley.jpg Sulley_plush.jpg Boots Tsum Tsum.jpg D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg sulley-dorbz.jpg Sulley Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Sulley Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum.png Tsum Tsum Pencil Case 1.jpg Tsum Tsum Candy Pencil Case.jpg Comics and Books MILF 4 HappyFuzzyBunny CPS 002.jpg MI 3 HappyFuzzyBunny CPS 002.jpg MI LF 1 HappyFuzzyBunny CPS 001.jpg MI LF 1 HappyFuzzyBunny CPS 002.jpg Christmas Storybook Collection.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Monsters, Inc. galleries Category:Monsters University galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries